


Mother's day

by SweetKitsune



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/F, Mother's Day, Sad, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-05 22:13:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17333345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetKitsune/pseuds/SweetKitsune
Summary: “Mayhap” Lark muttered, her ear twitching but she sighed and turned to Alisaie finally. The first thing Alisaie noticed was how red the woman’s eyes were- she wasn’t sure how she hadn’t realized before…“Tis...a horrible holiday” she muttered almost hissing softly.





	Mother's day

**Author's Note:**

> Because No one probably knows Lark's back story before reading this- She lost her Son about 5 years before canon and has never quite been the hame since she did lose him. Alisaie, at this point doesn't actually know about it.

Lark had been staring out at the ocean the entire time the two of them had been at the cafe. Alisaie had watched her ears twitch under the bustling noises of the people around. Alisaie hadn’t realized it had been Mother’s Day of all days when she’d shown up at the Miqo’te apartment to take her out for food- or else she likely wouldn’t have, if to just avoid the crowds.  
Lark had been acting weird however-red rimmed eyes when she’d show up in the first place. She seemed oddly lost. She’d flinched a time or two on their way here as children had run past, and had momentarily seemed ready to burst into tears. 

Alisaie places her hand on top of Larks on the table,  
“Are you alright?” She said softly, blue eyes watching the Miqo’te nodded slightly but then shrug.  
“N’ nothin you need to worry about” she said- eyes never straying from the water.  
The elezen woman frowned, and watched as Lark flinched at the sound of a giggling child a few tables away.  
“You’re not alright” She said flatly. “If you don't wish to tell me you don’t have to” she hummed, “But mayhap if you’re going to do nothing but look out at the water we should move our date to another day…” 

“Mayhap” Lark muttered, her ear twitching but she sighed and turned to Alisaie finally. The first thing Alisaie noticed was how red the woman’s eyes were- she wasn’t sure how she hadn’t realized before…  
“Tis...a horrible holiday” she muttered almost hissing softly. The elezen frowned, and was about to comment when The miqo’te continued.  
“What about those who have lost? Be it lost their mother- or mothers who’m have lost their children”  
Alisaie shook her head. “I’m sure those whom have lost their mothers still honor them… especially on mother's day” she said quietly. Lark shook her head, but didn't say anything else. 

The sun is low in the sky before Alisaie walks Lark back to where she was staying and not far she stops and looks at the miqo’te. It had been an abysmal day- The woman had been distant enough it was frustrating. She’d spent enough of the day thinking of Lark’s words however. Debating what she had been talking about exactly. 

“I realize… That I don’t know much about your past- or the things you’ve gone through” she admits, softly and Lark looks at her. “I’m sorry for whomever you’ve lost”  
Lark looks away again- and shakes her head, still saying nothing but lingers for a moment as they get to the door before leaning close and pressing her lips to the Elezen’s forehead. 

“Thank you”

 

It's said softly enough that she barely catches it before the woman’s gone and the sound of the door closing breaks her from the moment.


End file.
